BEASTBOY HAS GONE GANGSTER
by DJ MIX
Summary: [chapter 3 up yo!]Beastboy has a rapping contract.Rated teen for mild lyrics.Rappers from mike jones to t.i. Please reveiw. And I dont own any the lyrics because a lot them are rapper's.5 reveiws for next chapter,you dig.
1. Rapping constact

Chapter one- Rapper contract

** TITANS TOWER**

"Where's Beastboy I need to face him for the racing championship." asked Cyborg while holding up his game controller.

"I didn't seen him for weeks, did you guys?" asked a shrugging Robin. But all the others shook their heads in respond.

Finally Raven spoke "The last time I saw him was when told him 'could go to your room and do something useful in your life'. She said this without taking her eyes off her book, then turn her head to see the rest of them were staring at her with anger in their eyes even Starfire. "What?"

"We should check out BB" said Cyborg while getting up and yawning.

"Agreed, we should do the checking of friend Beastboy," said Starfire while floating excited.

"Okay, let's go!" yelled Robin while they walked to Beastboy's room.

** BB'S ROOM**

When the team slides the door open, the first thing they saw was a packing Beastboy that just close a suitcase and had two of them in his hands.

"Beastboy you going somewhere?" asked Robin

"Yep." Said Beastboy getting out the room and heading to the liverroom.

"Where?" said Raven as they follow him to front door.

"I have a rapping contract." Replied Beastboy when he stops in his tracks.

"WHAT?" yelled the rest of team but Starfire that looked very confused.

"Oh yay I'm quitting the team." Said Beastboy again turning around with a smile.

"WHAT?" the group yelled including Starfire.

But before they can say anything else he booted out the door leaving them in silence.

"What is this 'rapping'?" apply Starfire breaking the silence.

"Something he wasting his time with. Don't worry he'll back."

A WEEK LATER 

Ding-Dong

"I'll get it" said Raven while putting down her book and getting up to get the door.

When she opened it she gasp as what she saw was a sight that was impossible.

"B-B-Beastboy." Said Raven in shock.

"Whoa." Said Cyborg that is also in shock.

The whole team was in shock at the sight.

It was Beastboy, But a Beastboy with bling.


	2. First Gig

DJ MIX here, no one gave me reviews but Im still writing yo. But the next time you don't review I put a gun to your head and shoot (SIKE) (laugh)…………. No really.

Now back to the story, Beastboy had bling.

Lets do this shit.

REMIXXXXXXX.

**Chapter 2- told you**

"BEASTBOY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" yelled Raven so loud that there neighbors could hear them (And they don't even have neighbors).

"Chill girl put down the volume. Dang you louder than my wide-screen TV and I just got it upgraded." Said Beastboy rubbing his ear with his pinky. "Do you have any beers, I didn't get none since last night." He said while looking through the kitchen fridge.

"when do you drink?" asked Robin finally snapped out of his state of shock. Who wouldn't Beastboy was like transformed. He got the bucket hat on, a black hoodie that has letters in white "THE ANIMAL IS ULEASHED" on it. He has iced chain that has a cheetah as the medallion. He wore baggy blue jeans and nice black air forces.

"Since I had mine." Responded Beastboy taking a soda instead and smiling at Robin and Cyborg.

"What you mean" said Cyborg rasing his eyebrow (at least what's there).

"You know." Replied Beastboy.

"Ohhhh. Finally" said Robin and Cyborg in unison.

"Come let's talk about it." Said Robin as they walk to the kitchen counter

Raven just shook her head while heard over what talk.

"let me give guys advice," Beastboy began "as my man ludacris always say "the drunker they are the harder fight to get them in bed"".

Raven was disgust about what she heard and finally spoke up. "Do you advise for me Beastboy." Spoke raven to see is this the same brainless Beastboy.

Beastboy got up and then moved toward to Raven.

"Starfire could you move from Raven I need to whisper something to her." Said Beastboy as he walks

"sure friend Beastboy" replied Starfire floating away.

"Well" said Raven waiting

"come closer, closer…" Beastboy kept saying closer until his mouth at her ear. "Here's your advice," began Beastboy "Stop…acting….like….a….bitch" ended beastboy.

Raven looked hurt and surprised of Beastboy pissed of voice.

"………PHYSCH! Just kidding with you" said Beastboy when she looked like she was about to cry.

"I still got it." He said popping his collar at the end.

"How can you got something, when you never had it." Replied Raven. "Ooooooo. That gonna leave a mark" said Robin.

Beastboy looked down then said "You hadn't change ……… you still whiter then Bill Clinton." "Oooooooo. Stop dissing each other out before you guys really hurt each other.

"Im just saying wat I think" said Beastboy holding up like a gun pointed at him and as he walked to the kitchen counter the other guys were.

"like you ever think before you talk" mumbled Raven. "Girl!" replied Beastboy. They both stared coldly at each other for a moment that seem like 2 hours until Starfire broke the silence by saying "Tell me who is the "Bill Clinton"." "Uhhhh" said them both in unison as they look at Starfire.

**A few more conversation later…**

"Guys want to come to my first gig?" asked Beastboy

"Sure" answered Robin for the team.

"We take my car" said Beastboy as they walk out the tower.

"whoa you got a Nissan Skyline" said Cyborg in state a shock.

"yep……wat you waiting for get in." said Beastboy while getting in the front seat.

"I want to see this" mumbled Raven to herself while putting on her seatbelt..

"Wait a minute…..how this be your first gig and you have all this stuff?" asked Robin

"Well the reviewers of my song hook me up" answered Beastboy

"oh." Finished Robin

**AT THE PARK……..**

The team was in the front row (expect Beastboy of course).

"Alright hear he is, a beginner and his first gig, Beastboooooy!" yelled the announcer.

Beastboy came out and then began to rap:

(AND THEN WHAT-BY YOUNG JEEZY)

First Im going to stack my flow(and then what) 

_Then im going to stack some more(and then what)_

_Close shop then I do my count_

_Hide the rest of the yams at my auntie house(and then what)_

_Hit the club and get one of them bras(and then what)_

_It's a wrap we on the way to the house_

_By 3:45 I'll be kicking her out_

_Patty cake patty cake microwave_

_These suckas make a square, god damn I'm paid_

_Im so cool but Im so hot and Im so fly and you so not_

_Show me what your working with, just like that_

_Turn around, bend over, bring it back_

_The animal and mannie fresh bring it back_

_So mannie fresh and animal, it's a rap_

_Wrap it up in the club, ya im so crazy_

_These other rappers actors like Patrick Swayze_

_I try to tell them but these niggas aint hear me_

_Mossberg pump, im riding shotgun literally_

_Live from the projects, you know what it is_

_Hey Beastboy can I get an amen_

_Get the club crunk, cant take that from me_

_A drop ya, still got a lil jon money_

_First im going to stack my flow(and then what)_

_Then im going to stack some more(and then what)_

_Close shop then do my count_

_Hide the rest of the yams at my auntie(and then what)_

_Get fresh and jump in one them cars_

_Hit the club and get one of them bras(and then what)_

_It's a wrap on the way to the house_

_By 3:45 I'll be king of the house_

_I see you looking, what you looking at_

_Catch Beastboy in the kitchen with his cooking ass_

_Im so clean but im so grimey_

_So dirty but yet im so shiney_

_My nigga, kiki b told me to finish my meal_

_Def jam 7 figures we can finish the deal_

_Some say I lucked up I call it perfect timing_

_Nigga, I cant lose, the whole city's behind me_

_First im going to stack my flow(and then what)_

_Then im going to stack some more(and then what)_

_Close shop then I do my count_

_Hide the rest of the yams at my auntie house(and then what)_

_Get fresh and jump in one of them cars(and then what)_

_Hit the club and get one of them bras(and then what)_

_It's a wrap on the way to the house_

_By 3:45 I'll be kicking her out_

_I got million dollar dreams and federal nightmares_

_We pop chris my niggas and still drink beer_

_What did you expect man I came from nothing_

_Real street niggas wouldn't change for nothing_

_Got my nigga out hood, its such a wonderful feeling_

_Three car garage with the twelve foot ceilings_

_It ought to be a crime just to feel this good_

_I swear it ought to be a crime just to be in this hood_

_First im going to stack my flow(and then what)_

_Then im going to stack some more(and then what)_

_Close shop then I do my count_

_Hide the rest of the yams at my auntie house(and then what)_

_Get fresh and jump in one of them cars(and then what)_

_Hit the club and get one of them bras(and then what)_

_It's a wrap on the way to the house_

_By 3:45 I be king of the house_

Everyone start to clap and cheer.

'They actually like him' thought Raven surprised 'and he wasn't bad either, you cant beat them join them' then Raven got up and start clapping too.


	3. Music Video

DJ MIX on the mike and I want holla to my girl and only reviewer of my story so far Ice.Cream.Luver! But for the people who didn't review F you.

So last chapter beastboy had his first gig.

REMIXXXXXXXXX.

**Music Video **

A week later 

"Guys!" yelled a voice the doors swoosh open and there was a Beastboy is trying to catch his breath. He was wearing a black jersey that has letters 'King of the Jungle' on it in white. He had a black du-rag under his black fitted. He again had baggy pants and nice black Jordans.

"What Beastboy?" said Robin

"I need your help for a-" everyone was alert "Music Video" Then everyone gone flat there backs.

"YOU GOT US WORRIED FOR A DAMN VIDEO" yelled Raven after when she got up.

"Ow my ear, no for real girl you should get one of those sleep pill cause' you're loud and cranky in the morning" said Beastboy

"Raven" said Robin when Raven opened her

Mouth, but she ended up signing.

"Now, what do you exactly want?" said Robin while he raised his eyebrow

"Nothing much, Cyborg, get the equipment" ordered beastboy pointing at Cyborg.

"Wait, how do you know I got the equipment for the music video!" yelled Cyborg

"A) you build a whole tower, I would have bet 500 dollars with Starfire if you didn't and B) I know all about video taping Jinx and Bumblebee kissing you dirty dirty man"

"Ewwww" said everyone in unison as they all took a step back(even Starfire).

"ok ok I'll do it" said Cyborg blushing and rubbing both of his fingers together.

"And I need you Robin to be the director" said Beastboy as he pointed at Robin

"WHY SHOULD I BE THE DIRECTOR?" yelled Robin

"hey you the leader of the teen titans and you tell us what to do" said Beastboy

"Yeah but Im a leader not a director" said robin

"But either way you'll still be bossy, so what you guys say?" asked Beastboy

They just glared at him.

"and you get credit" groveled Beastboy

They still glare at him.

"Okay okay 5 each"

They still just glared at him

Beastboy was getting annoyed "Grrr-alright 10 each and that is my final offer."

Robin and Cyborg smiled at each other.

"Now Starfire you'll be the producer" said Beastboy

"YAY! Glorious!" yelled Starfire

"So how much percent she get?" said a concerned Robin

"Robin come with me" said Beastboy while he walked with Robin to an end of the kitchen counter that know one could hear them

"I bet 20 dollars that she don't even know what a dollar is." Whispered Beastboy

"You're on" also whispered Robin and shook Beastboy hand.

"Hey Starfire what's a dollars" asked Beastboy

"what is this dollars?" asked Starfire

"Something Im about to get, payup" said Beastboy with his hand extended toward Robin, then Robin slap a 20-dollar bill on his hand.

"Alright, all I need is someone to feature in my video" said and then he looked at Raven

"ME!" she yelled and pointed at her self.

"Yes you're a great singer, remembered karaoke night," said Beastboy

"He's got a point there," said Robin said while rubbing his chin

"I guess im a great singer but not a rapper," said Raven

"Don't worry you do fine, oh did I mention that you will get 25" finished Beastboy

"WHAT, SHE GET MORE THAN US COMBINED!" yelled Robin and Cyborg

"A) She actually in the video B) Im not made out of money and C) She's a women, she need the money," finished Beastboy

Suddenly, a vase with a black aura hit Beastboy in the head.

"Cluck-a-doo-do-do-do" said Beastboy before he fainted.

**Another week later. (After the music video making)**

Making the video was crazy work but they got through it. (Kinda)

"Is it on yet?" said Raven impatiently.

"Its about to be on, Where's Beastboy and the pizza?" replied Robin

"Here!" yelled Beastboy as he put down the pizza and sat down.

"What took your?" asked Cyborg

"Lets say, I owe some people money," said Beastboy

"OHH, it's starting," said Starfire excitedly

Lean back-If you saw the video just make fat Joe as Beastboy and Remy as Raven

(If you didn't see it, use your imagination)

Yeah…my niggas… 

_Throw ya hands in the air right now man…_

_Feel the shit right…_

_Verse1- Beastboy_

_I don't give a fuck 'bout your fault or mshappen's_

_Nigga we from the Bronx, New York…shit happens,_

_Kids clappin' love to spark the place,_

_Half the niggas on the squad got a scar on they face,_

_It's a cold world, and this ice,_

_Half a mil' for the charm, nigga this life_

_Got a phantom in front building trinity ave._

_10 years been legit they still figure me bad._

_As a yougin' I was too much to cope._

_Why you think, mo'fuckers nicknamed me, cook coke_

_Should've been called armed robbery, extortion or maybe grand larceny…_

_I did it all, I put the pieces to the pieces to the puzzle,_

_This long, I knew me and my people gon' bubble_

_Came out the gate, no t didn't flow boy shit_

_Beast nigga with shotty was the logo kid_

_chorus_

_said my niggas don't dance,_

_We just pull up our pants and,_

_Do the Roc-away._

_Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back._

_I said my niggas don't dance,_

_See we just put our pants and,_

_Do the Roc-away_

_Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back._

_Verse 2-Raven_

_R to the E'zzy_

_M to whiz-I y_

_My stay breezy_

_The don's stay fizz-I_

_Got a date at 8, Im in the 740'fizz-I_

_And I bought a bike so I can ride til' I die_

_With a matchin' jacket_

_Bout to cop me a mansion_

_My niggas in the club, but you know they not dancin'_

_We gangsta, and gangstas don't dance- we boogie_

_So nevermind how we got in here with the burners and hoodies_

_Listen we don't pay admission_

_And bouncers don't check us_

_And we walk around the metal detectors_

_And there really aint no need for a VIP section in the middle of the dance floor_

_Reckless, check it, said it!_

_Like my necklace, started relaxin' now, that's what the fuck I call a chain reaction_

_See, money aint a thing nigga, we still the same nigga, flows just changed_

_Now we' bout to change the game nigga_

_chorus_

_said my niggas don't dance_

_we just pull up our pants and_

_do the Roc-away_

_now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back_

_I said my niggas don't dance_

_We put our pants and_

_Do the Roc-away_

_Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back_

_verse 3-Beastboy_

_now we living better now_

_Gucci sweater now_

_And that G4 could fly though ,any weather now_

_See niggas get tight, when you worth some millions_

_That's why I sport the chinchilla to hurt they feelin's_

_Your can find beastboy at all type of shit,_

_Out at jump city front roll on all the fights and shit_

_If I visited Compton, they'd prolly squeel_

'_cause half these rappers get "blow" like Derek Foreal_

_If you cross the line, damn right im gon' hurt you_

_These faggot niggas even made gang sign commercials._

_Even Bow Wow trowin' it up_

_B2K crip walkin' like that's what up_

_Kay keep tellin' me to speak about the rucker_

_Matter of fact, I don't wanna speak about the rucker_

_Not even Pee-Wee Kirkland could imagine this_

_My niggas didn't have to play to win the championship._

_Chorus_

_My niggas don't dance,_

_We pull up our pants and_

_Do the Roc-away_

_Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back_

_I said my niggas don't dance,_

_We just pull up our pants and,_

_Do the Roc-away_

_Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back._

"That wasn't bad, now beastboy pay us" said Robin looking around for beastboy.

"Raven, do you know where is beastboy" asked Robin

"He just ranned out, but he pay me," answered Raven as she walked too her room.

Robin was getting red hot and started to steam and he screamed "BEASTBOY!"


End file.
